Not So Sweet
by Lady of the Lillypadz
Summary: Sometimes people change. For better...or for worse. But this change is not so sweet. Rated M or sailor's mouth. Oc's included. ON HOLD/REWRITTEN.
1. Summary

Sometimes people change. Maybe for good...or maybe for worst. This may be the first time it's not so sweet. OC not sure about the pairings.


	2. Chapter 2 HARUHI

"STORRRRMMMMM?" I screech bouncing on my best friend's large king bed. Let me introduce myself ne? I'm quite short...scratch that. I'm _extremely _short. I have long blonde hair that curls at the end. It goes a little past my shoulders. The top layer is pink after a disturbing event that happened to me, Storm, and someone else. I rather won't want to discuss it. I have pale ivory skin. I have light pink orbs and last but not least a set of bunny ears and a tail. No they are not fake...although I do _wish_ they were. Those to are pink. I'm quite a pink Lolita addict...

"Hush child," She mutters burying her head beneath an abundant stack of pillows. I sigh as she mercilessly shoves me away from her bed. Storm is quite...how do I say this? Goth to the core? I'm not sure how to describe her, but she has dark purple hair that turns jet black at the end. She has a nice tan much to my dismay, piercing lavender eyes and is about Haruhi's height. She also has a set of intimidating wolf ears, a bushy purple tail, and K-9 fangs or ...something. Not sure what to call them, but the scary thing about her teeth is she can make her...erm "fangs" grow to be 10x larger or smaller. Creepy ne? Oh and you heard me right HARUHI as in a childhood best friend. We transferred to Ouran just today because Uncle Ranaka kept crying about how she can't escape the evil grasp of a man forcing the name "Daddy" on her. Gross!

"Pleaaassseee get up Stormy," I beg as she buries herself under the pile of blankets and sheets, "We have to save Haruhi and today is the first day of school."

"School can wait," She groans," Beside Haruhi is a big girl."

"Fine i'll go to school by myself," I glare at her as I could imagine her smirking at her win.

"By the way Haruhi told me to say the word dildo..." I snicker as she shoots out of bed glaring at me,"Dildo is such a funny word...I wonder what it means i'll just ask our teachers ne?"

"That's not going to work...and you know perfectly well what the hell it is. I'm not falling for that innocent crap," She growls as she pokes a hideous yellow creme puff dress with her foot.

"What the hell is this anyways," She snarls as we gather around the dress poking it with a random spork we found.

"How come you get to cross-dress as a boy and I can't" I whine as I eye the yellow monstrosity.

"You'll give yourself out to easily," She shrugs as I pout," Besides if you blow our cover we can't save Haruhi. This way I can also mess with a few guys...kind of make them question their ... sexuality?" She snickers.

"So you basically want a guy to go gay...?" I chuckle as she nods her head eagerly.

"I don't want to wear this though storm," I sigh coming close to tears.

"OK OK!" she grumbles taking the dress and cutting of the sleeves and throwing it into a random tub of pink paint.

"Uhhhh Storm...?" I ask puzzled, "Where the hell did you get a bucket of paint...?"

"Go take a shower you reek," She ignores my question pushing me into the nearest bathroom in her "Mom's" mansion.

* * *

**Storm's P.O.V.**

_That girl is really a pain in the ass. _I search through my closet pulling out random stuff. I come across a wig that would suit me. After hearing the sound of a faucet I assume Rose is probably taking a bath. I pull of my shirt quickly, and wrap my chest in bindings. I place a baggy black v-neck on and place a leather jacket on. I grab my black jeans (All of their clothes have to be costumed designed because of their tails) and slip my legs through. I pull my fluffy purple coated tail out of the back of my jeans. My jeans have chains hanging off the side. I place on a wig that looks like my original hair color, but shorter with spikes going off into directions. (**A/N kinda like the twins hairstyle)**My ears flop out of the wig lazily as my tail drags onto the ground. Now if Rose could only hurry her ass up so I can get this over with.**  
**

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

I hop out of the shower gripping a fluffy white towel around my petite form.

"Hey sexy!" I hear a husky voice call out as I turn my head 180 degrees. I wish I had something to drink because right there and then I would of done a spit-take.

"IF YOU WEREN'T STORM I WOULD TOTALLY TAP THAT!" I squeal as I stare at her. She looked like a bad ass guy enough to make any girl have wet dreams. "HOW IS YOUR VOICE LIKE THAT?"

"Uhh that's my original voice...probably because I didn't wake up fully," she laughs as my face flushes, "Let's go shall we?"

"What about my dress?" I ask puzzled. She pulls out what used to be an ugly nightmare. _Used to be. "HOLY FUCK!"_

_"_Cute huh?" She smirks as her tail wags back and forth. I nod eagerly as I stare at a pink dress its sleeves come off my shoulder a bit, no turtle neck thingy, it stops mid-thigh and is PINK. It even has a place for my tail. I quickly slip it on as she averts her eyes away from my changing form. I wear white stockings under it and slip on pink ballet flats. I tie a pink ribbon on one of my ears and brush out my hair.

"Let's go?" Storm asks eagerly mischief floating in her eyes and a devilish smirk on her face. Her fangs grow so they can be kind of intimidating. If she wants to look scary she should make them their full size.

We skip down the stairs and towards her motorcycle that has a shiny black coat and skulls planted over it. Storm picks me up with ease and places me on the back. She hands me a pink helmet with two holes in the front for my ears. I place mine on securely and barely have enough time to wrap my arms around her waist as we go speeding down the road.

* * *

We arrive at the school as I almost faint at the sight. It looks like a freaking castle...and its pink. We enter through the gates trying to locate the office in these many hallways. We finally find it and barge in.

"How can I help you?" A witch snarls at us from behind a counter. I assume it's the school's Secretary.

"W-e-ere new," I squeak cowering underneath her glares as Storm hangs out in the background.

"Oh," She spats eyeing my uniform, "You're not wearing you uniform."

"Oh miss," Storm's smooth voice interrupts, "She is I hope you won't mind the modification I made for my dear sister?"

"N-not at all," she stammers turning beet red as I resist sticking my tongue out at her, "Go through that d-door the principle is waiting."

"Thanks..."Storm replies flashing a beaming smile in her direction.

I see a hand reach out and accidentally slam the door open. We enter and see two chairs. Behind a large desk is a guy dressed in a tux with light blonde hair and kind eyes smiling as we nervously take our seats.

"IT'S TRUE," He suddenly gasps as we sweat-drop at his sudden mood change,"YOU GUYS ARE PART ANIMALS,"

"G-gomen," I interrupt his blabbering, "We are already later for class Mr. Souh and we don't want our first impression to be bad." I stutter bowing down in front of him as he chuckles.

"Sure sure," He carelessly waves his hand around dismissing us with a map of the school and schedules. We exit his office with a sigh of relief as we aimlessly wander the hallways staring at our schedules.

"Oh I have class 1-A," Storm announces.

"Awww..." I whine, "I have class 2-A"

"Well catch you later!" Storm laugh running down a completely opposite direction leaving me stranded. After many attempts I finally stumble across my class room. Now I just got to go introduce myself and take my seat. Introduce myself...in front of all those eyes..._I'm sure any confidence I somehow gathered flew out the window. _I let out a sigh as I hesitantly place my hand on the door knob. I slowly enter feeling my face grow pale as the teacher stops in the middle of his class to glance at me. Frightened by his sudden attention I raise the map of Ouran so it can cover my face.

"Miss would you please introduce yourself?" I hear a soft voice ask me as my feet drag me blindly to the middle of the classroom. "Uhhhh can you perhaps lower the map so we can see your face?"

"H-hia," I squeak as I lower it completely and my pink eyes scan around the classroom to see everyone's faces red.

"G-gomen," I whisper bowing as I hear the once silent classroom replaced by "KAWAIII".

"What's your name?" The teacher says eyeing my ears. I felt self conscious.

"SHE'S SO CUTE MOMMY!" I hear a blonde headed boy shout as his friend simply glared from behind his glasses.

"Arigato," I smile as I am suddenly glomped by him.

"Uh Mr. Souh please place the new student Rose down." The teacher sweat-drops as I take my seat quietly behind him.

* * *

**Storm's P.O.V**

Should I feel bad about ditching her? Nah she can survive. I place my hands behind my head as I quickly find my classroom. I barge in to see all the previous activity and conversation come to a halt as all eyes stare at me.

"Are you the new student?" The teacher with light blonde hair asks me from behind her desk.

"That's me!" I say giving her a salute as I smile at my class. My "Fangs" as me and Rose call them grow in size as my tail eagerly wags from behind me. I hear lots of whispers, but ignore them. Why the hell should I care what snobby ass rich people think of me?

"Please introduce your-self?" She questions as I stand in the middle of the room.

"The name is Storm," I smirk as a couple of the girls in my class start turning red, "Nice to meet you~"

"Seems like a wannabe to me," I hear two identical voices snicker as my eyes quickly turn to two red headed ATTRACTIVE twins. With Haruhi squished in the middle.

"Seems like you wannabe me?" I chuckle as they scowl in my direction, "Hey Haruhi were n the same class!"

"Storm?" She gasps, "Uhhhhhh what are you doing here...dressed like that?

"I could ask you the same thing Haruhi! Does it run in the family?" I snicker as she sends a glae in my direction. I casually walk up to where she is sitting. I bump my hip against one of the ginger headed twins as the fall on the floor. I place my legs on his desk as his brother runs up to him making sure he is alright.

"Where's Rose?," she asks ignoring the twin's protests,"And you still didn't answer my question," She says annoyed.

"Uncle Ranaka sent me here to save you or something," I yawn, "And i'm trying out my acting skills."

"Hey dipshit you can't just take my chair." One of the twins protests.

""Hmm?" I say peering down at them," What's your name?"

"Why would we tell you?" They screech.

"Because i'm a friend of Haruhi," I shrug staring into their golden eyes that seem so so so...hypnotic?

"I'm Karou..." One grumbles as his brother gives him a stern look for telling me.

"The other one is Hikaru," Haruhi whispers to me as I send them grins.

"Nice chair you have...Hikaru." I say as they start gaping at me.

"You guys fell for me already?" I tease, "Hmm never mind that Haruhi is more my type," I announce draping my arm around her shoulder as she laughs at my comment.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH OUR TOY!" They protest after the shock of I knew which one is which after a mere couple seconds of knowing them came off.

"Your toy huh?" I ponder the thought before not even registering what came out of my mouth, "I wish I was your toy."

"N-nani?" They both turn bright read resulting a 'KYAAAAAA' from the group of girls who were watching us and a very flustered teacher.


	3. Chapter 3 Host Club?

**L**illy:Special** thanks to person who made the cover photo.**

**Rose:We don't own Ouran High School Host Club sadly...**

**Storm:Fuck that I would love to own the twins...if you get what I mean...**

**Hitachiin brothers:AND TONO CALLS US THE PERVERTS -^-**

**Honey and Rose: Wait what do you mean...**

* * *

**Ross's P.O.V**

"Hi I am Kyoya Otori, and this is my friend Tamaki Souh sorry about his inappropriate behavior," a guy with tidy sleek black hair and glasses perched on top of his nose apologizes for his friend hugging the life out of me.

"It's fine as long as there is a smile on everyone's face! That's what matters no?" I let out a high-pitched giggle escape me lips as the room erupts into 'KAWAIIIIIII' from everyone. I smile gently at their reaction as I am suddenly swooped into Tamaki's arms again as he spins me multiple times bruising my ribs with his strength.

"Yoyo-Chan can you tell Tama-Chan to put me down?" I mumble into Tamaki's chest as Kyoya looks up from his black leather notebook.

"Assuming that I'm Yoyo-Chan?" Kyoya mutters as Tama-Chan puts me down.

"Uhhhhh Kyoya she doesn't look too good," Tamaki trembles as the girl slowly begins to pale.

My vision slowly begans to be replaced by black specs as I feel a hand go around my waist and lift me up bridal style as I fall out of concious.

* * *

**3rd person p.o.v **

"Look what you did Tamaki you idiot," Kyoya hissed as the 'King' cowered to a corner growing a supply of mushrooms.

'Is she alright?' 'What happened?' 'Tamaki made her faint?' people began to crowd the Shadow King as he carried the girls limb body to the classrooms's exit followed by Tamaki.

"Where should we take her to the nurse?" Tamaki questioned Kyoya as they walked further down the marble halls that were so polished you can see your reflection.

"We can't." Kyoya responds,"The Otori hospital business gave all staff members a day off from Ouran for 'Staff Development Day'."

"Oh so were do we take her?" Tamaki asked heading up a flight of stairs. Their footsteps making a 'Slap' noise with each step.

"We'll take her to the Host Club Room gather everyone here," Kyoya responds kicking open the door to the deserted music room.

Tamaki flips out his phone pounding in numbers rapidly into the small silver device.

_"Hey Tono what's_ up?"Two synchronized voices ask him.

"Gather up all the club members! There is an unconscious girl in here!" Tamaki weeps.

_"Tono you pervert! What are you doing with an unconscious girl!" The twins accuse him._

"No I Di-don't assume such things!" Tamaki yells down his phone as the twins howl with laughter.

"Give me that!" Kyoya snaps snatching the phone from Tamaki who is now in his 'Favorite' corner.

"Just get the host club members," The Shadow King's harsh voice sends shivers down their spines as he snaps the phone shut.

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

I stare around to find myself in an unfamiliar area. There are lots of tables scattered around with tea sets on them. There is also goldenish couches around a table. My eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets when they land on the snack table arranged with mouth watering cakes with frosting colors that arrange from pink to white. My stomach lets out an inhuman sound as 5 sets of eyes snap towards me.

"Uh...hi?" I squeak staring at the group. There was Tama-Chan, Yoyo, A set of devilish ginger twins with golden eyes, and HARUHI?!

"Haru-chan!" I squeal glomping the poor girl.

"Hey Rose!" she giggles at my reaction.

"Where is Stormy?" I pout in confusion as my arms are stretched around her neck and she is holding me on her hip.

"Ohhhh...I forgot her.." she answers uneasily.

"Looks like you made a full recovery," I hear Kyoya's voice call out as I turn my head to his direction my pink and golden curls bouncing.

"Thanks for taking care of me! Hope I wasn't a hassle?" I smile at him hopefully before I hear the twins and Tama-chan squeal at my "cuteness".

"None at all," he responds scribbling stuff down in his notebook again.

"Sorry I am late guys!" I hear a smooth voice giggle making me nervous quickly backsliding off of Haruhi and hiding behind Tamaki.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki cries as I hug his legs scared of the two people who suddenly entered. Why? I have no clue. It was his voice that made my stomach lurch in excitement, but why. I start feeling a blush spread across my face as I bury my face in Tamaki's leg.

"She's...she's shy," Haruhi laughs as all the host's confusion vanishes.

"Come on they won't hurt you'" Haruhi assures me grabing my hand and pulling me away from Tamaki.

I see a boy only a little taller than me with blonde hair and chocolate eyes that could melt anyone's heart. He had a bunny safely tucked under his arm that was ...pink. A blush became dominant of my face as we stand a few inches away curiously peering at each other.

"Hi I am Mitsukini Haninozuka! You can call me Honey though!," he smiles at me while petting my head.

"How old are you eight?" He asked as the twins howl in laughter and my face flushes red.

"Um no Honey-senpi i'm-" he interrupts me again.

"Your so cute to bad your to little for me no?" he giggles as my face appears that someone got a bucket of paint and dipped my face in it.

"Honey-sen-" he cuts me off short.

"If you want I can take you to the elementary school?" he ponders his question.

"No thank you I just want to explain-" I start, but oh what a surprise? I don't get to finish my statement.

"OH MY GOD SO CUTE ARE THOSE REAL BUNNY EARS?" he questions finally noticing my pink rabbit ears shooting upwards.

"Um ...yea, bu-" I attempt talking. I feel, a hand stroking one of my ears as I grow into a dazed trance. I start nuzzling the end before squeaking loudly as I realize what I am doing.

"Did you just nuzzle his hand?" the twins question as my face flames up.

"So Kawaiiiii!" Honey laughs hugging me tightly as my stomach feels like a bunch of rabbits on steroids are hopping around. The closeness ...he feels so warm and ...safe.

"Mitsukini I belive she wanted to say something?" His friend the giant guy announces as Honey places me on my feet.

"Ah yes. Thank you," I mumble to him. He simply nods," I am turning 16 on this Valentine's Day so your not that much older only by a year."

"Oh...heh my bad," he mutters awkwardly as there is a scarlet color invading our faces.

* * *

**Storm's P.O.V**

"Nice of those bastards to ditch me," I mumble trailing after the Haruhi's shoe marks when the Hitachiin brothers dragged her away from me.

'A music room...are you kidding me a third music room?' fuck these rich people. I stare at the two burgundy doors in front of me with golden handles. Slamming open the door as 8 pairs of eyes snapped towards me.

"Haruhi I came to save you from those molesters! Oh hey why is everyone red?" I question staring warily at the group of random boys excluding the twins,haruhi, and Rose.

"Who are you? Fuck they are rapists hurry Rose run! Oh wait why would I run I am part wolf," I feel my fangs increase in size as my hands dissolve turning into paws and my clothes seem to vanish and is replaced by a coat of purple fur. I now look like a smaller version of a wolf.

"Did you have to turn into a wolf right now and scare my new friends?" Rose scolded as I place my paws over my nose and lay down by her feet. I whimper and her expression immediately softens.

"Sorry..." I mumble.

"A couple questions here," A blonde guy with violet eyes says as him and his friends cower behind each other except for Haruhi who came to pet me. Scratching on the middle of my head right in between my ears my tail wags excitedly.

"Did you just turn into a mini wolf thing?" he whispers.

"Ya why?" I respond casually cuddling Haruhi with my snout.

"Did you just talk?" he asked me as everyone's eyes are bulging out of their sockets at the site of me.

"Technically no...see I can talk to the people I want to understand me. If I didn't want to talk to them it would only sound like me barking."I explain to them.

"Stormy why didn't you change into the smaller one?"Rose complains as I pounce on her licking every inch of her face.

"H-hey don't do that!" A small boy complains as I tilt my head to the side in he probably likes Rose. This club is going to be fun to fuck with I smile at the thought of pranking them.

I change back as my claws quickly morph into fingers and luckily my wig wasn't messed up in the process. I scan the room realizing I knew almost none of them.

"Not to be rude- who am I kidding," I laugh,"Right I don't know anyone of you names except those two toys of mine and Haruhi."

"AY WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOYS DUMBASS?" They scowl as I burst into a fit of laughter at their rampage.

"I'm Tamaki Souh, he's Kyoya Otori, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short, Mitsukini Haninozuka or Honey for short, The Hitachiin brothers Hikaru and Kaoru, and Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki explains to me as I register there names.

"Oh I already knew Haruhi,"I chuckle as the room turns deadly silent.

"How do you know my daughter you bad influence?" Tamaki screeches in my ear as my hair sways to the right.

"Haruhi, me , and Storm used to best friends. She was very pretty with her long hair no, but she is pretty now too!" Rose smiles, but the tension got thicker.

Suddenly I felt a leather bag go around my he'd and be tied at the bottom. The bag itself was made out of silk? Fuck these rich bastards.

I slowly feel the bag lift up and I am greeted by darkness. And my ankles and wrists are tied together.

"Rose?" I call out as I hear a small 'Ya' in response."Fuck these rich bastards."

"We the Ouran High School Host club demand to know how you know our precious Haruhi!" Tamaki yells at us shinning a book lamp in our faces.

"Waaaiiitttt a host club?" I snicker as Tamaki has a proud look on his face.

"What is a host club?" I hear Rose sniffle.

"It's wear guys display their bodies and fuck girls for money," I explain as I earn several glares from the members.

"b-but Mitsukini don't do that ...right?" she asked Honey

"N-no I won't that's wrong wait NANI?" he spammers as I start laughing my ass off.

"The Ouran High School Host club is..." I zoned out of his really long explanation of what this stupid club was.

"So would you do it and keep Haruhi's identity a secret?" Kyoya questions me as I reply with an unsure ok.

"Welcome to the Host club Storm!" Tamaki gushes wait what did I agree to?

"and Rose will be our maid!" Tamaki exclaims as Kyoya starts jotting down things ferociously.

"NANI?!" we both exclaim in protest but of course they ignored us.

I break out of the ropes grips and quickly hunt the twins down who were laughing so hard they started choking on there own Silvia.

"Hey Hikaru did his ...fangs just grow...?"I heard the younger Hitachiin ask as the other one nodded.

"Do you think we should...run ...Kaoru?"he weakly stared at his brother as I inched towards zoom off as I get annoyed.

"YOU LITTLE SHITHEADS!" I screech dashing after them.

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea..."Kyoya and Tamaki say in unison.

"Really now you notice senpi,"Haruhi sweat-drops as they knock down chairs in their game of 'tag'.

"Hey Rosie-chan want to go eat some cake?"Honey says offering his small hand to the girl who blushed and accepted it.


	4. Chapter 4 Hosting

"_Psssssssssst_ Haruhi!" I whisper to my cross dressing friend who is scribbling down everything the teacher says. Didn't we take algebra 1 in middle school?

_"What?"_ Annoyance clear in her turns 180 to shoot me a murderous glare.

"Do you have a pencil?"I ask her fishing around my black Jansport back pack no note to the snickering auburn headed twins behind us.

"Yes she does-"

"have a pencil-"

"**Thanks for noticing!**" came their smart ass reply as I huff in annoyance.

"_Nooooooooooo _ I thought she was writing with a _fucking _puffin'!" I hiss at them making them shrink backing their seats.

"W-wait-"

"What's-"

"**A puffin'?****" **They ask puzzled.

"A puffin is what I belive a type of penguin that can fly,"Haruhi explains to them as they try to suppress their giggles.

"Out of-"

"Everything-"

"**Why that!?**" They ask in unison as I glare at the desk.

"Because! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME BORROW A PENCIL!" I growl as the teacher looks at us.

" what was so important that you had to interrupt my class?" she snarls as I turn scarlet.

"I was asking if I could borrow a pencil so I can copy down the notes," I tell her frantically,"B-but they wouldn't-t let me borrow one."

"Hitachiin brothers is this how you treat new students?" She now had noticeable steam coming out of her ears.

"G-gomen sensei,"They mutter scowling at me.

"Now give him a pencil!"She hisses as Kaoru digs around his backpack for a pencil I can use.

"Here..."He grumbles as Hikaru ignores me. He offers me a brand new mechanical pencil with 2 pieces of 0.7 led.

"Thank you...Kaoru!"I smile warmly at him and snatch the pencil out of his hand with my tail.

"Hey Storm-chan you can borrow pencil!"Yumi head of the brunette fan club of mine sweetly offers.

"Or mine!" Another girl offers as I politely refuse their offers. I saw Yumi's hand inch towards my ears. Before I could protest she starts stroking my right ear and it twitches under her palm. A deep hum forms in me. WAIT WAS I FUCKING PURRING?

"G-gomen Yumi!' I laugh awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck,"My ears and tail are really sensitive!"

I quickly snatch my backpack of the floor and dash out towards my elective...music. I was completely oblivious to the mischievous twins who had grins plastered on their face at the scene.

I get to my class quickly and take a seat in the far back left corner. My music teacher from what I heard was a very laidback guy. He was in his late twenties with shaggy chestnut hair and emerald green eyes. He was very handsome,but too scrawny.I was a girl and was 3 times stronger than him. It was probably from all the running and searching for _her_ that probably made me stronger both physically and emotionally. I pull out my ipod touch fourth generation and my headsets. I would of used my other ones, but that would be to noticeable. I scan my playlist going to the older songs. I put it on shuffle and it lands on Smack That. I lip sing with it unaware I was actually singing.

Shady, Konvict, Upfront  
Akon, Slim Shady  
I see the one, 'cause she be that lady, hey!  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh  
Upfront style ready to attack now  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the 'lac down  
Konvict's got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club, the wardobe intact now  
I feel it, don and crack now  
Ooh I see it, don't let back now  
I'ma call her then I put the mack down  
Money? No problem, pocket full of that now  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh  
Oh, looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a lil' drink on  
They gonna flip for this Akon  
You can bank on it  
Pedicure, manicure, kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my w***** back through my drawers  
Steps upstage, didn't think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, and she's like, "You're..."  
I'm like, "I know, let's cut to the chase  
No time to waste, back to my place"  
Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away  
Or more like a palace, shall I say  
And plus I got pal if your gal is game  
In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing  
Akon!  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh  
Eminem's rollin', D an' 'em rollin'  
Boo and ol' Marvelous an' them rollin'  
Women just h*****', big booty rollin'  
Soon I be all in 'em an' throwin' D  
Hittin' no less than three  
Block wheel style, like whee  
Girl I can tell you want me 'cause lately  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh

"Storm,"I hear a faint voice call to me, but I ignore it. I feel someone snatch the headsets out of my ear and I glance at my teacher sending me a smile. The class bursts into an applause. I start clapping along totally lost at why we were clapping.

"Sensei why are we clapping?" I tilt my head to the side my ears flopping and resulting into a 'KYAAAAAAA' from the female population if my class. All the males including me sweat-drop.

"Were clapping because of you," he chuckles lightly as I realize I was singing out loud. Poop. I blush scarlet as he continues teaching. The bell rings dismissing us. I place my hand on the handle ready to leave until I was stopped again. A hand on my shoulder I slowly turn to face .

"Storm can I talk to you?"He pleads as I stare around the barren classroom. How did it get empty so fast? And is that a tumble weed? I dead pan as it rolls around the edges of the classroom.

"Sure!" I laugh,"but won't I be late to the next class?"

"They can survive," He laughs as he sits on a desk swinging his legs off. I follow his actions,"By the way call me Kyle when were not in class."

"Isn't Kyle an American name?" I tilt my head to the side as he nods in response.

"I'm part American and part Japanese," he explains.

"So what do you need Mr.L- I mean Kyle?" I question as he runs a hand through his hair.

"You're a girl aren't you?" he says getting right to the point.

"You-uhh ..."i mumble fidgeting with my hands

"I won't tell anyone,"he assures me.

"I am..." I confirm as he stares at me,"but how did you know?"

"Well first you have femine features, and your voice, also you don't have an Adams apple'" I laugh at this. How did no one else not notice this?"Also ...it's because I was a big fan of Animals the band you, Rose, and Summer were in. It was quite popular!"

"Oh right forgot that..." I mumble bitterly at the mention of Summer.

"Can you?" he pleads before jumping up and rummaging through his cabinets. He pulls out a gigantic poster of me on the right side, Rose in the middle, and Summer on the left all smiling at the camera Our tails and ears swinging in excitement. Underneath it says Animals."Can you please sign it Storm I am a huge fan!"

I grab a marker from my bag and sign the poster before scurrying off to find Rose to tell her about Kyle.

* * *

**Rose's p.o.v**

"Tamaki where are we going now?"I ask as he proceeds to drag me down the hall with Yoyo-chan trailing behind us.

"I believe our next class is P.E" Kyoya responds to me as Tamaki is zooming down flights of stairs.

"I told you to call me daddy!" He wails as he drags us all to the locker rooms. We crash into some students on our way there.

"Rose-chan?" Honey giggles as we are all lying on the floor except Mori who was just watching.

"Mitsukini you're in this class?"I stare around seeing a track course, bars, weights, treadmills, a a-a-a pool?!

"Yup I got to go change though!"He scurried off with his wingman as I enter the girls locker room. I stare around to find that room only had me in it. So I was the only girl?! I stare at my p.e clothes. Rummaging though my pink Hello Kitty backpack I found a pair of lavender safety scissors. I cut a small hole in the back of my shorts, and slip off my shirt.

I was wearing a size 34 B pink lace bra and matching pink panties with ribbons on the side. Although that wasn't necessary to explain. I slip on the pale yellow shirt and shorts. I grab my tail through the hole, and brought it out. I replaced my pink ribbon with a neon yellow ribbon and tied it around my right ear. I slip out and walk towards the center where everyone was crowding the gym teacher.

"Ok guys you need to run 5 miles," I heard groans of protests, but I was smiling from ear to ear. One I got this tail and ears like Storm we discovered something. We could run incredibly fast at a speed that was impossible for a normal person. Normal isn't original though! "Uhhhhh princesses you can walk," the coach tells me while the rest of the class snickered.

"No thanks!"I giggle as Tamaki gasps in disbelief.

"I don't know hun," he smirks, " that's a lot for a girl..."

"Hmmmm" I pretend to be rethinking his words,"How about this!"

"I bet I can run 15 miles," I pause as he scoffs at disbelief,"AND overlap all your students."

"You're on princesses and loser has to wash the p.e. Clothes!" he places his hand out and I shake it firmly.

"Rose why did you do that?"Honey, and Tamaki whine as I shrug them off getting into position.

He blows a whistle as I feign being a sucky runner. Everyone was ahead of me, but of course I let them. People just started their fourth lap as they smirked at my distant figure.

"Just give up,"The coach laughs ad I pass him...slowly"by the way I like Tide."

"And I like acting!"I zoom past him at a speed that could be over 160 mph. I pass everyone a blur in a couple seconds and stop right in front of the coach.

"Hmm how many people did I overlap?" I ask as everyone gaps at me."I think it was one ..." I mutter pretending to count them off,"Oh i am horrible at math because according to the camera Yoyo-chan has it was everyone!"

Everyone crowds around Kyoya's laptop watching from the cameras set around the gym. All they could make out was a yellow blur passing around about 20 times.

"By the way coach I like my clothes to be strawberry scented!" I smirk running into the locker rooms taking a quick shower and changing. On my way out I hand the gym teacher my clothes and walk out with an astonished Tamaki and Kyoya.

"I'm SO PROUD OF MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki gushes as Kyoya stared blankly at his notebook.

"That's not possible though,"Kyoya muttered as I flashed him a cheesy smile.

"It came with the tail and ears kind of like a buy one get one free,"I wink at him as he mumbles something before writing down things in his notebook.

"ROSE KNOWS WHAT I AM AND AND AND HE KNOWS ABOUT ANIMALS!" Storms booming voice cried out as Rose's face paled.

Storm came in view hair in different directions and he was panting and extremely pale.

"What how...? Does he know of ..._her_?"She frantically asked.

"He's a fan..."Storm laughs bitterly,"But he said it would keep a secret."

"Let's get to class," Kyoya breaks their painful looks appearing on their face.

* * *

**3rd person p.o.v**

**Time skip:After school**

"Welcome!" Came seven synchronized voices as petals attacked the two girls.

"Oooh pretty," Rose whispers placing her hands in front of her catching a pure red petal and admiring it...Storm however is another story.

A small petal flew down her throat...again.

"ADJNSKHCNSA!" she choked dropping to her knees as she sputtered it out.

"Why is it he always end up choking when he enters?" Haruhi sweat drops as the twins crack up.

"It's because you guys are deadly..." Storm mumbles sending Tamaki into a corner.

"Is he making...mushrooms?" Rose asked glancing at him.

"How the fuck can you grow mushrooms on a marble floor?" Storm mutters as everyone except the host club king shrugs.

"Daddy are you ok?" Rose says approaching him cautiously.

"SHE CALLED ME DADDY!" Tamaki cries his mood changing completely as he suffocated the small girl.

"**She's turning blue,**"The twins point out as Mori pulls Rose out of Tamaki's grasp.

"Get into your outfit Rose," Kyoya reminds her as Honey points out where the dressing room was,"host club starts in 5 minutes."

Tamaki snaps his fingers as the twins salute him saying"Yes tono" and dragging Rose to a changing room.  
"Here we go again..."Haruhi groans as Storm chases the perverted twins with Honey.

"What do you think you're doing?" Storm hisses at the twins kicking them out of the red curtain dressing room.

"She's going to need help changing!"Kaoru protests.

"What better way than us?"Hikaru smiles devilishly as Storm whacked him with her tail.

"I'll help her!" she hisses much to Honey's disapproval.

"Wait no Haruhi should help her!" Honey protests staring at Storm in disgust.

Storm just laughed it off before entering the dressing room.

"Hey it's cute no Storm?" Rose giggles facing her. It had a sweetheart design, puffy sleeves that were light pink, it went mid-thigh and had several layers of lace and ribbons on the side. There was a huge light pink bow on the middle covered with whit lace. She had fingerless pink and white gloves. She wore a huge bow that was also...pink... She had white fishnet stockings and she was wearing her pink ballet flats. A lot of pink. Her hair was curly still so it made her look like the cutest Lotila maid ever!

"Soooooo cute," Storm assured her as they both walked out of the dressing room. Everyone turned towards their footsteps and literally blushed a deep scarlet at the sight of Rose.

"Is it ok I use this Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" she tilts her head to the side as they nod enthusiastically.

"G-get into position,"Kyoya reminded them his cheeks still pink.

Kneeling down near Rose's ear,"You're hosting too...first hostess." he mutters to her before taking his position and fixing his glasses.

"Welcome."

"Storm-chan how did you become a host?" Yumi asked her as the hosts tuned into their conversation.

"I-I was lonely," he whispers making the 3 girls blush,"and if I became a host...I could see your lovely faces no?" he finishes grasping Yumi's face as she faints in his arms.

"The Lonely Type!" Tamaki dramatically announces pointing at Storm startling his guests.

"Rose-chan can I have a strawberry cake?" Honey pleads as she skips to the kitchen fetching it for him.

"Rose you have guests,"Kyoya motions towards a group of boys that magically appeared. Everyone could of sworn that table was vacant a couple seconds ago.

"Ok Yoyo-chan!" she giggles placing the cake in front of Honey and skipping towards her table.

"Rose-chan?" a boy asked earning her attention,"Why did you become a host?"

"I became a host...because I wanted to be near Storm," She explains as all her guests and Honey who was eavesdropping shoot Storm envious glares.

"Why do you like him?" Honey hisses running towards her table.

"Hia I love Stormy!" she exclaims making Storm direct his attention to her table.

"Awww love you too!" Storm blows a kiss in her direction as his fan club starts thinking of ways they could secretly murder her. The twins suddenly feel like crap after he said that. Why they wish they knew. Kyoya and Honey were staring at the small girl in disbelief...why didn't she tell anyone that she was dating Storm?

"So..."Honey whispers trying to hide his pain of his first crush. He didn't even have a chance..."are you dating?"

This sent the duo into non-stop laughter.

"Mitsukini-you-have-the-wrong-idea!"Rose manages to get out in between her laughter.

"Storm is my...brother." She says laughing alongside her sibling. No they weren't blood-related, but they were a family in their heart.

"I love Rose as a sister!" Storm giggles sending the twins face into a scarlet color at her melodic laughter.

So that was their first day of hosting.A big misunderstanding.

* * *

**Storm:But she did have wet dreams of me once...**

**Rose:I think you are forgetting you're a chick stormy...**

**Storm:DON'T DENY IT!**


	5. Chapter 5 MEN and strawberries

me-New** chapter is up!**

**Storm-I'm sure everyone can notice that smartass**

**Me-why is Storm so mean? T^T**

**Storm-Why are you so stupid plus I'm not even real so your just having a argument with should really go get that checked out because I think you're having mental issues...**

**Me-Way to make stuff awkward...**

**Twins-BURNED!**

**Me-Shut up before I make you get eaten by puffins' .**

* * *

**3rd person p.o.v**

"This...this is depressing." Storm sighs her lavender piercing eyes roaming around the host club. Apparently they were closed because of the ruckus those two made yesterday. Tamaki dragged them all to the Host Club for a "meeting",but that idiot didn't even have anything to say.

"Senpi if all were doing is sitting around I would rather go work on my house chores."Haruhi announces breaking the awkward silence between us.

"My daughter is so feminine! Doing all her housework,making tea, painting her girlfriends' toes!" he rambles on as they all sweat drop. Tamaki than goes into bizarre-completely-unlike-Haruhi-mind-movie.

"What's he doing?"Rose questions approaching the twins and Storm who were currently poking him.

"He is fantasizing again,"Kyoya grumbles pinching the bridge of his nose at his best-friend's antics.

"HARUHI DON'T LEAVE DADDY!"Tamaki snaps out of his daze and starts suffocating the petite girl.

"Tamaki-senpi I already have a dad I don't need another one!"She calmly wiggled out of his grasp only to send him crawling towards his Emo-corner.

"Storm-chan Rose-chan!"Honey exclaims from his perch on his giant friend,"Do you want cake?"

"Sure!" they both eagerly respond tailing after Mori and Honey. They both settle down on the table as Honey approaches them with a boatload of cake settled between his arms.

"Here is some strawberry slices of cake!"he giggles,but stops when he sees Storm's mortified face.

* * *

**Storm's p.o.v**

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"I screech tumbling off of the beige couches,and cowering behind the twins.

"Do you not like cake?"Honey asked me approaching me with a perfectly sliced cake an ..._strawberry_ perched right on it.

"What the hell..." the twins drag out the last word seeing my disgusted look aiming at the cake.

"D-did I do something,"his eyes swelling with tears as I quickly retreat to the other side of the room.

"Storm it won't kill you...if you don't eat it at least."Haruhi tries calming my trembling figure down,but she failed miserably.

"WHAT'S WRONG MY DEAR SON!"Tamaki cries spinning frantically to my location Mori comforts the crying 3rd year.

"Why am I still here?"Kyoya sighs plopping down on a coach and typing unbelievably fast on his laptop.

"He's extremely allergic to strawberries. One bite,"Rose pretends to slice her neck as I glare at the strawberry._It's mocking me. Look at it. Sitting there all smug and cozy in MY cake. Fuck you man. I know you are doing this on purpose._I start having an intense no-blinking-contest with the cursed fruit.

"Oh I am sorry Storm-chan...more for m-" he stops mid sentence as he found his plate empty with a few crumbs scattered around.

"Who ate Mitsukini's cake?"Mori's deep voice growls.

"HOlY SHIT HE TALKED!"I scream rushing towards the tall figure.

"So he's not a robot!"I smother him with a hug as the rest of the club looked surprised.

I saw his face start becoming part of the tomato family.

"NO FUCKING WAY I MADE TAKASHI A GAY ROBOT!"I squeal as Mori's face returns back to his normal shade.

"Who ate Mitsukini's cake?" he repeated again petting my head as I clung to his arm.

"Wasn't us," the twins shrug.

"I don't really like sweets that much..."Haruhi says earning her ticket off of Mori's kill-list.

"Tamaki is to busy crying, and I don't like sweets."Kyoya confirms as everyone's eyes turn to me.

"Makes sense ...because he's so bitter,"I mumble as the twins snicker at my comment.

"Unless you want your coffin to be filled with strawberries it would be for your best interest to not try to insult me."Kyoya fixes his glasses while flashing me a fake smile. I shudder then latch back onto Mori's arm.

"I'm allergic,"I say as everyone stares at the only person who wasn't accused.

"Whasn't meh,"Rose sputters cake everywhere as we all start laughing except for me and the devastated Honey.

"YOU TRAITOR! This is why us men are better!"I wail as her and Haruhi sweat-drop at me probably because i'm actually a girl.

"Yea!"Tamaki,Honey,and the twins chorus behind me.

"WE ARE ALSO INTELLIGENT, AND AND SMART LIKE KYOYA!"Kyoya sweat drops as well,"And let's not forget sexy."We all strike a pose as random glitter appears around us.

"AND AS MEN WE NEED TO EAT SO OUR BRAIN DOESN'T DIE AND SO WE CAN BE LIKE STRONG!"

"It's a little too late for their brains,"Haruhi mumbles as the Mori,Rose, and Kyoya nod in agreement.

"NOW TO THE KITCHEN FOR SOME CAKE,"I exclaim.

"I'm not in the moo-"Kaoru starts whining before I cut him off.

"CAKE!CAKE!CAKE!"I chant as we all march towards the kitchen.

"W-wait!"Honey cries as we stop mid-chant and turn to face him."We're not actually eating them are we?"

"Yes we are,"Kaoru replies as Hikaru finishes his statement,"See we...We are men! And us men we must eat!" The twins start pounding on their chests as we continue our march to the kitchen.

"Wait!"I turn to them making the four halt in their steps.

"Were is the bathroom I got to pee!"I start crossing my legs as everyone sweat-drops at this.

"MY DEAR SON LET ME SHOW YOU THE WAY TO THE BATHROOM"Tamaki offers as I was about to piss on myself.

"No way you pervert!"I snap at him as he crawls back to the corner another twins start breaking into hysterics.

"Yes yes I should be a comedian, but where is the god damn bathroom!"I plead as my legs start trembling.I feel someone pick me up and run towards a direction. I arrive at a light creamy brown door. I throw open the door and slam it close.I finish my business...wash my hands with a rose smelled soap.I walk out quite satisfied before someone drags me back to the bathroom and closes it. I stare around realizing I wasn't alone.

"Takashi?I didn't really think you were the kidnapper type,"I laugh as his lips curved upward.

"What's up?" I ask surely their was a reason to this abduction.

"You're a girl."he points out as I gape at him.

"How did you find out,"I question staring warily at him.

"Well when you gave me a hug I kinda felt...something,"he mutters awkwardly his face burning.

"Takashi is a little child molester eh?"I tease as he chuckles.

"Let's go before they jump to conclusions,"He nods as I swing the door open to meet 7 horrified looks.

"MORI RAPED MY SON!"Tamaki rushes over to me asking if I was ok with my v-card being taken away.I push him away from my now penetrated personal bubble.

"Takashi what were you doing in there?!"Honey wails flinging himself at the giant.

"He was just explaining why he was feeling me up earlier,"I groan inwardly as their eyes widen at my comment.

"You're not really good at explaining things,"Mori sighs as I fiddle around with my fingers.

"Mori's rooting for the-"

"Other team?!"Hikaru and Kaoru exclaim,but they quickly shut up from his"Shut-up-or-I'll-chop-your-balls-off-and-use-them-as-an-ornament-for-Christmas"look.

"Was he gentle?"Haruhi questions me at the same time Rose said,"Did you use protection?"

"Why would he need to use a- oh,"Kyoya now had a smug look as a lightbulb went off above his head. Luckily the others didn't notice because they were busy lecturing us about our "dirty gay ways".

"When you make love to another guy make sure you rub hi-"I cut Tamaki off.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE HE JUST WANTED TO ASK ME A QUESTION!"everyone shut up and let out sighs of relief,"And Tamaki how would _you_ know what to do?"

"Tamaki way to go rooting for the other team."the twins cheer as he quickly protests.

"I'm going home,"I laugh as Rose follows me out.

"That was awkward,"Rose mutters as we start walking down the take right. Left. Left. Left. Right. Take the marble path. Mom's mansion.

"HOME SWEET HOME!"We both announce as we dash in towards our rooms as the staff snake their heads at us. We zoom up the stairs towards the third floor and throw open our adjacent are connected all you have to do is go in the closet. Then you have to walk all the way to the end of my walk in closet and move the coats blocking the entrance you then go on your knees you would notice a small doggy door. All you have to do is reach above the doggy door and open the ACTUAL door and there is her room. Or you can simply get out and go through the main door, but that's no fun.

I collapse on my bed plugging in my music as I get out my purple and black tiger stoped tank top and shirts. I pluck off my wig and toss it on my dresser and take my hair out of my bun. My tail starts dragging behind me as I drag my sluggish body towards my shower.

* * *

**This was really short the way do you guys want some of the chapters to be based off of some episodes or not? R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 Start of a war and Tamaki dust

I feel the air rush past my ears making a hollow piercing sound as I swiftly glide past people on my skate board Rose tailing after me. Limos were no fun!

"Are we almost there?"She comments as I make a sharp right,"HEY YOU COULD OF AT LEAST TOLD ME WE. WERE TURNING."

"You should of paid attention!"I smirk as she starts shooting daggers in my head.

"Yea yea..."I hear her mumble as I make a haste left the wind blowing back my bangs. I had to put on a hat so my wig wouldn't fall off.I was now roaming through the streets on _Misery_No I am not depressed that was my skateboards name. It has a midnight black coating with neon green trim. It had muddy green neon wheels. The board was chipped slightly in the front and scuffed. Rose was following behind me on her perfectly polished mini board coated with ...pink. Nothing unusual. Her board had shiny light pink wheels with outlines of bunnies on strawberry blonde hair whipping madly as she chased me.

What were we doing on our amazing skateboards two hours before school started?Why we were visiting our dear friend Haruhi!

"Wow she still lives here?"Rose questions as we zoom down the all familiar street apartments overflowing it.

I put my weight on one end of the board's tail making it grind to a stop.I fling my board in the air with my foot catching it swiftly with my right hand.

"HARUHI!"I see the little munchkin fling herself up the apartment stairs as I crawl after the energetic bundle of joy.I cautiously rap my knuckles against the firm door.

"Who is it?" I hear a sing-songy voice call out making me flinch back. Suddenly the door is flung open to a man in a red wig, baggy over-sized stained white t-shirt, and grey sweats.

"W-who are you?"I see his eyebrow twitch taking in my appearance. This guy...he looks so familiar...

"I'm Haruhi's friend Storm and this is Rose,"I introduce us as his expression changes yo one of excitement, happiness, and disbelief.

"STORM!"He grabs us both into a suffocating hug. Damn she-man I can already feel my ribs hurt.

"Dad put them down,"An annoyed sleepy voice calls from the door-frame.

"DAD?!" Me and Rose scream out in unision. This was Ranka the loving father alongside his wife and precious daughter...he was now a chick...I shudder as he places us back on our feet.

" Nice to meet you again !"Rose clings to her skateboard as he drags her inside with me hesitantly following them.

"I guess cross-dressing runs in the family eh?"I tease Haruhi nudging her in the ribs with my elbow as we walk into the cozy living room.

"I guess...but what's your excuse?"She shoots back as I playfully narrow my lavender slits at her.

"Oh look here actually can insult someone besides Tamaki,"I laugh plummeting down into one of the cushions surrounding the small table.

"TAMAKI THAT IDIOT. HE IS ALWAYS HARRASING MY POOR DEFENSELESS DAUGHTER HARUHI. ALWAYS FORCING THE NAME DADDY ONTO HER. SO DELUSIONAL SO STUPID SO...ENETGTIC"Haruhi's dad spat as we all sweat-drop. For some reason he reminds me of a certain blonde...I share a knowing glance with the two.

"Uhh as awful as that is...we have to go! TALK TO YOU LATER!"Rose bluest as we all rush out of the house rushing towards the school.

* * *

Me and Haruhi fling open the door sweat making our hair stick to our foreheads. Cheeks flushed and my board tucked under my left just interrupted sensei as all the students start snickering at our appearance. Never and I mean never run in black skinny jeans...

"Why are you late!"She towers over us as Haruhi awkwardly scratches the back of her neck.

"I was at Haruhi's house,"I hear a gasp come from the class before the girls in my class whisper excitedly about what we were doing. Damn fucking dirty minded freaks of a mother fucking potato.

"W-what were you doing?"Hikaru and Kaoru call out as I walk over to their desks and lean over them.

"That's for me to know."My minty breath hitting their shocked faces,"And you to hopefully _not_ find out."

"Oooh getting freaky?"Hikaru comes back to his sense chuckling.

"Ahh, but how I wish you would do that with me brother,"Kaoru turns his head as his brother grasps his head between his palms making his attention turn back to him.

"Did you forget about what happened last night already?"Hikaru strokes his cheek with the back of his hand as I bite my lip. I have a large collection of yaoi mangas.

"Oh Hikaru," the younger Hitachiin moans.I feel something drip down to my pink slightly chapped lips.

"Damn it!"I mutter holding my nose as they glance at me.

"Are you having a-"

"Nose bleed?!"Kaoru weezes with his brother as Haruhi helps me stuff my nose with tissues.

"Shut the fuck up,"I growl in their direction watching sensei walks out of the classroom rubbing her temples.

"Sorry how about a hug,"The older devil offers opening his arms out.

"Don't do it! Something has to be seriously wrong if he offers you a hug,"Haruhi warns me.

"Don't be a downer Haruhi!"Kaoru purrs patting my back.

"Whatever I got to go to another class!"I huff storming out to only hear rise every step I take.

* * *

**Third person p.o.v in Rose's class**

****"Gomen sensei!"A small girl cries bursting through the door to class 2-A her pink skateboard jabbing her sides as she held it obsessively.

"It's fine Rose-chan, just don't make a having of it,"The teacher carries on with his lesson as she relaxes a bit walking towards her seat in the middle of Tamaki and Kyoya.

"ROSE I WAS SO WORRIED I THOUGHT YOU GOT EATEN BY OWLS,"The blonde whisper yells in her ear,"DON'T LET THEM EAT YOU!"

"Relax Tama-chan!'"She tries calming him down,"Me and Storm were just visiting Haruhi."

Tamaki turns pale at those words and slowly erodes away.

"Uhh Yoyo-chan what do I do?!" she panics staring at the boy scribbling different in his black notebook tears brimming her light pink orbs.

"Nothing. He is simply just being an idiot,"he replies to her while she nervously glances at the 'King'.

"I got it!"snapping her fingers she approaches the dust pile he is now in. Taking out a dust pan and broom from the janitor's closet she sweeps up the remains of Tamaki and throws it out the window.

"Fair well my dear friend,"She whispers snapping the window shut and taking her seat.

No later than 3 minutes after her stunt Tamaki burst through the classroom and took his seat like nothing happened. He then turned to the frightened stiff girl.

"That rebellious son of mine visited your dear sister?"He had a sadistic grin as the girl ran out of the classroom horrified.

"WAIT COME BACK DADDY DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!" he pleaded as her figure became a spec in the distance.

* * *

Storm's p.o.v

Why is everyone laughing at me? I growl slightly annoyed as a group of students middle their giggles into their manicured hands.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY!"A visible vain appears as someone points at my back. I reach down the back of my leather jacket and rip off a sticky note._I make love to toads so it could satisfy my craving for the Hitachiin brothers._

__Kaoru probably put it on my back when he was talking to Haruhi and patting my back. J clench the yellow paper in my hand as everyone creases to a stop watching me with fear as my aura turns a grave black.

"If it's war they want, then it's war they get."


	7. Chapter 7 Introduction to Santa

Hiya~ I just wanted to mention I might not post for a couple days because I am visiting my sister, but I will try my best to get the Christmas addition in XD (And sorry if I offend anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas)

* * *

**Rose's p.o.v**

Since Storm and the 'Shady' twins declared war there is sure to be havoc. Never mind that we have winter break coming up...I had on my Christmas dress that is pure red and it goes mid-thigh super frilly and has white and green layers under. The dress has long sleeves with a white cotton trim. I had my hair curled as well with a Santa hat lazily hanging on my right ear. I had two bows tied around my right ear one was green the other one was red. I was wearing red/green/white knee-high socks and not to mention high on sugar!

Storm decided to were her red skinny jeans with green suspenders hanging loosely on her sides. She was wearing a baggy dark green shirt that was sleeveless. You might wonder why she was wearing a sleeveless shirt in the winter...something about showing her muscles. She actually did have a little muscle on her arms compared to the scrawny guys not to mention toned arms.

"Let's go my dear friend!"thunderous foot steps approach me downstairs were I was lounging in the main family room.

* * *

**Third person p.o.v because it's easier ...**

"STORM BREAK IS TOMMMMMMOOOORRRRRROOOOWWWW,"Rose flings herself at the older girl's legs.

"I know! Jesus no need to yell,"She mutters while attempting to shake her off. She dead pans when she clings onto her leg like a leech.

"Why?"She groans as she picks up her leg with a body attached with it, and attempts to take a step.

"You're going to have less time with Honey-senpi if you don't get the fuck off of my leg!" she reminds her and the girl quickly jumps off and starts crawling towards the limo.

"WAIT WERE NOT TAKING THE LIMO!"eyeing the horrible death trap that was decked out in Christmas colors, ribbons, and glitter. Storm's mom was always a woman for flashy appearances.

"Coooommmmeeee on it's so festive,"she protests as the smaller girl already threw herself in the limo and was buckling up.

"Damn never listens to me,"Storm mutters under her breath hesitantly getting in making sure the door was kept unlocked in case she needed to escape.

"What's the rush anyways?"She grumbles as the girl is practically shaking from excitement.

"The host club is having a Christmas theme!"Rose squeals as Storm backs away from her.

"Ya as much as I love hearing you scream I think my ears are about to break so see ya!"Storm practically throws herself out of the limo tripping on air when it comes to a stop.

* * *

**S**torm's p.o.v

_You two bastards.I hope the boogie man fucks your mom then you will have a creepy little sister who would eat you alive than after she eats you and shits you out she will than proceed to throw you two little shit heads at my mom's face and then that horrible woman will blow up and me and Rose will dance on the Christmas ashes. Than put all three of you in a Christmas box and ship it to someone in San Diego Chula Vista. That someone will be Pedro then he will take you over the border to his Mexican family of 12 and they will destroy to their rabbid infected motherhubbers yea._

_"_Hello?"I snap out of my thoughts when the two devils themselves start poking my face.

"Hello dear Kaoru,Hikaru,"I smile at them as they flinch back,"How are you today?"

"F-fine!"Kaoru smiles weakly back.

"Stop messing with us!"Hikaru snaps while retreating to their desks.

"I think he just wants us to let our guard down,"I hear Kaoru whisper to his twin.

"Ya so than he can prank us,"Hikaru agrees as they watch me nervously.

"Hey Haruhi!"I smile warmly at my cross-dressing friend who returns it.

"My dad wanted to invite you two for the weekend considering your mom is the same perhaps you would like to spend the holidays with us,"She suggests.

"SURE THING! IT'S GOING TO BE SO FUN LIKE A SLEEPOVER OH THERE IS GOING TO BE HOT COCO AND S'MORES CANDY PRESENTS..."I exclaim earning a puzzled look from the two devils.

"Let's not forget..."Hikaru starts mentioning something butting into our conversation.

"Mistletoe,"I feel Kaoru's breath hit my left cheek.

"Oh that's right!"I agree hitting my fist with my hand,"Haruhi it's going to be so romantic!"

"EH!"The two idiots exclaim while Haruhi restrains herself from laughing.

The next period.

"Let me open the door for you,"I smile at one of my fan girls named Rei who is practically rivals with a tomato.

"Storm-kun your such a gentle men,"She giggles as I bow to her.I hear a loud gasp when she walks through the door. I glance up to see her drenched with water from head to toe and a red pail near her feet.

"STORM HOW COULD YOU?"Her mascara was running and guilt settled in my stomach. The twins probably made that prank so I can walk threw it.

"Rei I didn't do it,"I take off my blazer that was decked out with Christmas colors.

* * *

**Third p.o.v**

****"I think it was the twins because of our prank war,"Storm laughs while the class watches in interest.

"T-that makes sense,"she agrees whole class was staring in awe when Storm took off her jacket showing off her tan muscles,"Storm-kun why are you taking off your jacket?"

"Hmm?"she replies staring at the shorter fan girl,"To keep you warm."

With those words said she wrapped her Christmas jacket over the soaked girl.

"Arigato,"She trembled still obviously cold.

"Your still cold."She states frowning.

"N-nani?"Rei stammered,"It's fine Storm it wasn't your fault."

"But if your cold my princess then so is my heart,"Storm wraps an arm around the trembling beat red girl,"So the least I can do is share my body heat with you."

Those statements resulted in a 'KYAAAAAAAA'.Storm sat next to the girl and her friends one armed wrapped around her shoulder.

"Storm-kun won't you be cold,"Yumi points out that it was in the middle of winter.

"No my princess,"Storm stares at her fan club's manager,"As long as your all smiling it's enough to make anyone warm."

The girls around her swooned and some fainted. The twins were just watching the scene with Haruhi unfold.

"How is it that he managed to make this into a hosting event?"Haruhi asked annoyance dripping in every word.

"More importantly,"Kaoru complains

"How is it he managed to make our _prank_ into a hosting event?"The three sweat-drops as Storm starts whispering sweet crap to them.

"I'm surprised he didn't prank you guys back?"Haruhi chuckles remembering flashbacks of Storm's revenge.

"Why is he going to?"Hikaru and Kaoru whimper thinking of possible ways they can die.

"I remember once someone messed with his twin sister and the-"Haruhi didn't even get to finish because they interrupted.

"HOLD ON HE HAS A TWIN SISTER?"They exclaim fantasizing about how hot or bad ass she was.

"Don't interrupt bakas!"she hisses at them,"And will you clean the drool?"

They twins hastily wipe their mouths with the sleeves of their blue blazers before directing their attention back to their 'toy'.

"Yes he has, but don't bring her up it's a very touchy subject,"Haruhi warns them her eyes hollow and forceful. They both nod obediently and motion her to continue.

"So someone was messing with his sister by taking her favorite stuffed animal and dropping it in the mud. Storm than the next day went to his house, rigged the bathroom pipes so the faucet squirts out mud, and took all his designer clothes and coated it in mud," She giggles,"Then when he took a bath he was covered in mud. He was so mad the next day when he found him he was like "You're such a bitch!" then Storm and Summer said in sync "I thought rich people liked mud baths?""

"Harsh..."The Hitachiin brothers said glancing at the girl showering others with compliments.

"The worst part was they gave him the nickname 'Pig' because pigs like playing in the mud, and he never got rid of it. His father doesn't even mention his son because everywhere his son is known as 'Pig'"

"Anyways what was his sister's name?"Hikaru questions straying off the topic.

"Summer."Haruhi whispers, but even that barely audible whisper made Storm's head snap back to the person who mentioned it.

"WHY ARE YOU MENTIONING HER?" The chair's screeches made everyone freeze as Storm walks towards the twins and Haruhi.

"Who?"the twins ask playing dumb.

"Summer?!"Storm hisses at them a couple feet away.

"Hmmmm?" Haruhi looks up to meet her blazing lavender eyes fierce and unforgiving,"I was just telling Hikaru and Kaoru that I like the summer time better than the winter."

"Oh,"Storm laughs relieved,"Sorry!"

"Alright..."Kaoru eyes the girl across of him.

"Just be the little weirdo you are,"

"You know I can easily kill you two by having Marvin the Koala eat you,"She warns back tracking to her desk.

"I think Kaoru,"Hikaru whispers to his brother,"I think he has mental issues."

"DID KYOYA TELL YOU THAT I ESCAPED THE MENTAL HOSPITAL?"Storm screeches from across the room making the twins take cover behind Haruhi.

"N-no!"

"Oh never mind then just tell that Otori that mental hospital food taste like crap,"She giggles and gives them a sadistic smile.

"Haruhi save us !"They whine latching onto Haruhi for protection.

"No Way! You're on your own!"She attempts to pry them off of her and sits far away from the three.

* * *

**Time skip:After school at the host club!**

"Storm-kun why are you so by yourself?"Yumi asked him (She was a regular).

"You know it can take years to build up walls so you can hide behind, but it can take only one day for someone to tear them down,"Storm gazes into her electrifying blue eyes,"But maybe just maybe...you princesses may be the one to break down my hundreds of walls."

"Oh Storm-kun,"They squeal.

"How is he so good?"Tamaki whines as the hosts including Rose watches him.

"We still didn't give him a type Kyo-chan,"Honey points out.

"STORM IS NOW THE 'LONELY' TYPE!"Tamaki dramatically points at him once again, but this time in a Santa Claus suit.

The host club room was now covered in snow, but the temperature was oddly the same. According to Kyoya he didn't want the guests to be cold. Tamaki had on the Santa suit complete with a sack, fake beard, stomach, and mustache, and had on the Santa hat. Haruhi was a reindeer her nose was painted a cherry red she had blush on and was wearing a dark brown reindeer suit that matched her eyes and hair. Kyoya was ...Kyoya. Mori was frosty the snowman complete with the black magical hat. Honey was a present with a bow stuck on top of his head and forced into a box that had holes for his puny arms. Rose was supposed to be a winter fairy. She had on a white long flowy dress with crystal blue trims. She had authentic wings behind her that had a complex design and glitter coating it. She also had her pink hair covered with a light baby blue wig that shimmer-ed under the light. The twins were elves with long white and green striped shirts. Green overalls and red knee-high socks and green pointy shoes. They had realistic pointy ears and a green hat. Storm was a head elf wearing the same outfit like the twins, but sleeveless.

"Tamaki how can he be the lonely type when he is always around us,"Haruhi pointed out as Tamaki drags his sack to the 'Emo corner'.

"Tono you are-"

"Such a moron."Kaoru finishes shooting down his idea.

"That's Tamaki..."Rose whispers shattering into a bazillion prices,"I thought he was Santa."

"There is no s-"Kyoya's voice gets muffled into Tamaki's hand.

"Sh don't ruin her dreams!"He hisses, but gets shoved off by the Shadow King.

"Don't ever put your hand on my mouth unless you don't want to have children,"Kyoya smiles at him.

"Santa are you ok,"Rose asked tears brimming her wide eyes.

"Takashi what's wrong with Santa!"Honey whines as Mori takes him outside and away from the scene of Tamaki eroding.

"Do we need to get out the dust pan?"The twins tease while Rose fled the scene and made her way towards Storm's table.

"Hey Storm can I talk to you?"Rose questions noticing her table was empty.

"Sure kiddo what's up?"Storm says placing down her tea cup.

"I like someone,"Rose blushes.

"Honey-senpi I'm pretty sure everyone knows,"She waves her hand around excusing that earlier comment.

"Ya, but I don't know what to do!"Rose whines fidgeting in her seat.

"Strike up a conversation with a pick-up line that's what I do,"Storm suggests as the rest of the host club members join the conversation excluding Mori and Honey,"What's your best pick up line?"

"Uh ...I know...If you were a potato I would eat you!"She blurts and sent everyone into a fit of laughter.

"T-that was awful!"Haruhi cries out.

"Y-ya if your going to use a potato in your pick up line at least make it dirty!"Storm laughs falling out of her seat.

"I must ask how can you make a pick up line including a potato dirty?"Kyoya ponders.

"If you were a potato,"Storm whispers to Haruhi as they eavesdrop on her conversation,"I would put my gravy all over you."

"And they call us the perverts!"The twins huff.

"HOW DARE MY SON USE SUCH VULGAR LANGUAGE!"Tamaki retreats to the corner again the same time Mori and Honey walk in.

"SANTA HAS A SON?"Rose and Honey exclaim while everyone sweat-drops.

"YES! YES I AM SANTA,"Tamaki twirls to Rose's location shedding sparkles everywhere,"COME SIT ON SANTA'S LAP AND TELL HIM WHAT YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS."

"Pervert!"Storm and the twins call out making him crawl back to his corner.

"Mori!"Storm shouts crawling towards the giant and swiping for his black hat,"NOW MORI CAN'T TALK WITH OUT HIS HAT!"

"Mori doesn't even talk much,"Haruhi sweat-drops with the 'shady' twins.

"TAKASHI TALK TO ME!"Honey was now crying buckets of tears which now had Rose crying because she hates seeing him sad.

"Ah,"He pats their heads and takes a seat near Kyoya.

"He can still talk..."Storm whispers as Tamaki moves over in his corner making room for Storm's crawling body. They were now both sulking.

"No shit Sherlock!"Hikaru shakes his head.

"Santa how are you growing mushrooms?"Rose holds her head running around the room.

"He should of made a Gardening club instead,"Kyoya points out.

"FIRST MORI TALKS WITH OUT HIS HAT, THEN TAMAKI GROWS MUSHROOMS OUT OF THE MARBLE FLOOR, ANS THEN KYOYA HAS A SENSE OF HUMOR?!" Storm gasps,"WHAT IS THIS WIZARDRY?"

"It's a Christmas miracle!"Honey cries as Haruhi sweat-drops begging her mom to take her to heaven with her because right now it sure feels like hell.

"Storm Rose come on my dad is inviting you two over since he has work over the holidays,"Haruhi groans realizing it was a mistake to mention that out loud.

"HARUHI YOU'RE SPENDING YOUR HOLIDAYS WITH THIS REBEL?!"Tamaki appears somehow in his school uniform instead of his Santa costume.

"Hey what happened to jolly ol' Saint Nicholas?"Storm says scanning the room.

"He saw you-"Hikaru starts.

"And died."Kaoru finishes their LAST sentence before getting hunted down by Storm.

"SANTA WAS HERE?"Tamaki starts searching the room for a glimpse of red.

"Idiot."Kyoya mumbles pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Haruhi can we come?"Two devilish voices latch onto the 1st year.

"No,"She plainly tells them squirming out of their grasp.

"YOU SHADY TWINS IF HARUHI DOESN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO COME THAN SO BE IT!"Tamaki de-attaches them off of his daughter.

"But Tamaki we won't see her for two weeks!"They protest.

"T-two weeks without my precious daughter,"he pales,"DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"Honey is Usa-chan a girl or boy?"Rose randomly questions.

"Why Usa-chan is ..."Honey pauses staring at his bunny,"I don't know..."

"That was completely off topic,"Storm points out the twins nodding in agreement.

"Since when are we on topic,"Mori stares at her.

"HOLY SHIT YOU RIGHT. NEIL NEIL. I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"Storm frantically flings herself on the floor and lays there pretending she died.

"Ok..."The Hitachiins mutter poking her with their feet.

"Haruhi I booked us a two week stay at resort near the mountains. Pack your bags everyone,"Kyoya informs them.

"What I don't want to go!"Haruhi protests not looking at Rose's puppy dog look.

"Sure you can stay home,"Kyoya smirks fixing his glasses,"Or we could have Hikaru and Kaoru to get you from your home. Your choice."

"So basically your kidnapping her?"Storm mutters into the marble floor.

"I don't even get a choice!"Haruhi snaps.

"Takashi were going to have so much fun in the snow ne?"Honey bounces with excitement.

"Ah."

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER ME,YOU, AND MOMMY ARE GOING TO HAVE SUCH A FUN TIME!"Tamaki suffocated the poor girl once again.

"Who's mommy?"Rose looks puzzled.

"Assuming I am,"Kyoya sighs.

"BWAHAHAHA YOU A MOM?!"Storm laughs jumping to her feet.

"You shouldn't laugh at your dear mom considering she Brest-fed you!"Tamaki scolded Storm.

"KYOYA!"Hikaru clutches his sides.

"KYOYA WITH BREASTS!"Kaoru rolls on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8 Vanilla And Akiko?

**SORRY! Late posts ^.^" Anyways enjoy I hope and Happy New Years! O think I combined two different episodes I apologize if I did haven't watched the anime for a long time.**

* * *

**"YOU IDIOT STOP TOYING WITH US! STOP TAKING ADVANTAGE OF OUR FEELINGS!"A mixture if two identical voices cry out in longing,"YOU ...YOU'RE MAKING US...you're making us...what's another way to say gay without saying gay...question our sexuality?!"**

**"You...you BWAHAHA!"A voice laughs crushing their hopes.**

**"HEY I DON'T CARE IF YOU REJECT ME LIKE THAT BECAUSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE ELSE, BUT NOT KAORU!"An infuriated boy coldly responds.**

**"You,"a chuckle escapes the pair of pink slightly chapped lips,"YOU GOT G-GOT IT WRONG!"**

**_Before I tell you what happened here let's go back a little before New Years_**

"I can't wait for NEW YEARS!"Rose bounces with excitement on the walk to Ouran Academy.

"What did you feed her this morning?"Haruhi whispers to Storm,"A bag of sugar!?"

"WE'RE HERE I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HONEY ...AND THE OTHERS ...of course why would I only say Honey I was also referring to the others and and," Rose adds on, but the other two eye her warily.

"Sure sure,"the two respond bluntly.

"Out of all the colors why did they paint this school pink?"Storm complains pushing open the black towering gate.

"Probably since the majority of the school is female,"Haruhi responds taking note that Rose vanished,"Where did she go?"

"Probably off towards her lover A.K.A Honey-sempi. Speaking of the chicks at this school they...they ...they're _abnormal _!" Storm cries half-way towards their classroom.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who not-"Haruhi stops when the twins latch themselves onto the two cross-dressers (Hikaru on Storm's left, and Kaoru on Haruhi's right)

"Good morning,"They whisper leaning towards us.

"Get off of me Kaoru,"Haruhi says through gritted teeth.

"Awww Haruhi you're no fun!"Kaoru groans his grip tighter on her.

"Hey I got something that's fun!"Her lavender ears twitch while Storm shares a knowing glance with them. Haruhi's face now looks terrified when they drag her into a skipping pace.

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!"Storm and the twins chant dragging Haruhi with them all the way to class.

* * *

**3rd person p.o.v HOST CLUB HOURS (DAY BEFORE NEW YEAR)**

"Hey Rose!"Storm gestures the shorter girl to follow her into the double doors of the kitchen, and rushing her into the room.

"What Honey-sempi was about to give me a slice of his cake!"Rose whines trying to escape.

"You guys always eat cake together just get married to him and adopt foreign children!"Storm protests.

"Anyways why did you call me in here?"Rose blushes staring questionably at her.

"I'm getting bored of being a guy,"Storm sighs tracing the outline of the Stainless steel oven.

"Then just tell the host's your a girl they will keep your secret. Besides what about saving Haruhi?"Rose ponders rummaging through the fridge for sugar covered things.

"Well Tamaki has a big mouth,"She reaches above her picking up an angle cake from the top shelf and taking a bite out of it,"And Haruhi seems to enjoy herself."

"You have a point I've never seen Haruhi happier,"Rose giggles opening the door and exiting.

The two couldn't help but do a mega-sweat drop when Tamaki starts searching through a random chest.

"Where did the costumers go?"Storm mumbles. Rose skips to Honey who is sitting on Mori's shoulder attempting to have a conversation with him, but the height difference with him sitting on Mori makes it impossible.

"DADDY...DADDY WANT'S HARUHI TO GO BACK TO THIS!" Tamaki wails shoving her middle school picture in fronting her face.

"DON'T JUST GO BLOWING UP OTHER PEOPLE'S PICTURES!"Haruhi yells annoyed while we watch him dramatically blow his nose into a handkerchief.

"I don't care whether people see me as a boy or girl. To me it doesn't matter what sex you are just what people think of you on the inside."

"MOMMA HARUHI IS USING THOSE DIRTY-BOY WORDS AGAIN!"He clutches onto the poor guy who shoves him off.

"It doesn't matter anyways the physical exams are tomorrow,"The twins shrug, but the two cross-dressers freeze at that comment.

"Perhaps you should tell them?"Rose whispers into Storm's ear while the twins frantically try collecting her soul that was escaping her.

"Nah,"Storm replies after Hikaru shoved her soul back into her gaping mouth.

"It seems like Tamaki likes the idea,"Rose giggles in amusement at his dazed expression.

"AH I FINALLY UNDERSTAND!"Tamaki gasps running towards the group,"Me and Haruhi are the love interests in this anime!"

"Look at that were an anime!"Storm sarcastically comments interrupting Tamaki's ramble.

"That would explain so much..."Rose trails off walking away from them to go to the bathroom.

"Oh yea then what are we?"The twins ask him while Tamaki's background randomly changes backgrounds to a pink heart one, and the words 'homo' flashing around it.

"Why you guys are the homosexual supporting casts!"he announces pulling a strangely large stick from behind him, and etching a line between them,"So please don't step over this line!"

"You got to be kidding me,"the 'homo cast' un-amused voice rings out.

"More importantly I'm standing here wondering...how the fuck did he draw a line in the marble floor?" Storm peers at the floor.

"Boss I don't think you get it if Haruhi quits the Host Club you would hardly see her,"The twins pipe up crushing him,"But we don't mind we see her everyday in class!"

"If boys find out Haru-chan is a girl I bet she would be very popular with them,"Honey buts in making the twins cringe.

"According to my records at least one guy a month would confess their love to her,"Kyoya finishes.

"DON'T WORRY MY DEAR DAUGHTER DADDY WILL PROTECT YOU!"Tamaki screeches at Haruhi gripping her shoulders.

She simply shrugs him off and ponders the idea of repaying her debt some other way.

"What do we do M'lord? The target is being uncooperative!"The twins cry.

"Fatty tuna,"Mori mentions making everyone freeze to look at the poor girl.

"That's right Haruhi didn't get to have any at the party last time!"Tamaki announces staring her down.

"Did you hear that Storm? She never had fatty tuna before,"The twins murmured to Storm who shook her head in disapproval.

(A/N in the manga they call fancy tuna, fatty tuna. Fatty tuna = Fancy tuna!)

"What a shame it tastes like heaven or sex for your mouth,"She whispers back making the twins snicker at her word choice.

"I bet Haruhi would get to eat lot's of yummy stuff if she stayed!"Honey exclaimed.

"Ya you're right Mitsuk-I um gomen I mean Honey-sempi!"Rose corrects herself turning crimson.

"It's fine you can call me Mitsukini!"he smiles at her,"No honorifics!"

"Ok Suki-chan!"She giggled as the rest sweat drop at the nickname.

"All right...errr,"Honey pouts trying to think of a cute nickname for her,"I can't think of a nickname for you!"

"Just call me Vani-chan!"She blurts making Storm's and Haruhi's eyes bulge,"Never mind forget what I said my name isn't Vanilla and Storm's real name isn't Akiko!"

"Dumbass!"Storm hisses glaring at her while Haruhi face palms.

"BWAHAHA AKIKO? WHAT A GIRLY NAME!"The twins errupt into laughter.

"Anyways you guys just can't bribe me into hiding my gender just for fatty tuna,"Haruhi makes a 'Pffffft' sound while the rest stare at her with disbelief,"Will I really be able to try some?"

"THAT'S IT MEN OPERATION 'HIDE HARUHI'S TRUE GENDER DURING THE PHYSICAL EXAM' IS NOW IN MOTION!"Tamaki dramatically points to the ceiling while the twins smother Haruhi.

"Great..."Haruhi and Storm mutter in annoyance probably since their true genders will be revealed.

"Awwwwwwwww is our little Kiko scared?"The twins coo,"Nah he's fine!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I'm so sorry for not updating this story. I'm thinking about re-writing Not so Sweet taking out a few things if you want me to continue then just review asking me to, but I will re write it and probably try updating way more often! Sorry again **

**Oh and check out ****_A dime for every I Love You _****I guess it has some humor I don't really know if you would consider vultures trying to munch on d-Never mind.**


End file.
